1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resiliently pliant panel assembly defining inner and outer side surfaces. The inner surface is defined by an inner resilient panel, and the panel assembly includes first and second opposite marginal portions. The first marginal portion includes a free marginal band portion folded back over the inner side surface of the panel assembly and secured to the underlying portion of the first marginal portion along a narrow path spaced appreciably from the free edge of the free marginal band portion. That portion of the free marginal band portion disposed between the aforementioned path and the free edge of the free marginal band portion is hook engageable over the depending mounting flange portion of the upper inside portion of a vehicle front fender for establishing a mechanical connection with the associated fender. Also, the free marginal band portion includes permanent magnets spaced longitudinally therealong for further magnetic connection with the associated fender.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fender pads and covers heretofore have been provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,113,294; 2,119,072; 2,460,394; 2,880,015; 2,979,190; and 3,298,712. However, these previously known forms of fender pads and covers do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.